Fighting alone, no more
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: REPOSTED. Even in the most desperate situation, I can always count with my friends.


AUTHOR: acosta pèrez josè ramiro

PROOF-READER: Jarel Kortan

Guess who? (Woody Woodpecker! He-he-he-he, he-he-he-he...). Sheen, please, don't start, ok? Well, this is my second Jimmy Neutron's fic. I want to thank all the people who reviewed the first one. (Yes, thanks to all of you, guys! You ultra-rule!). And, of course, thanks again to Justin for posting this for me.

Can you read the disclaimer, Sheen? (Sure, Ramiro. You know, that's a weird word). "Disclaimer"? (No, "read") sigh. Just do it, please.

(Ok. DISCLAIMER. Ramiro here doesn't own Jimmy Neutron or any other related character, like yours truly, since we are property of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. Woody Woodpecker, who I just mimicked a moment ago, is property of Universal Pictures, and Ramiro promised to have some guest stars here he doesn't own either... Wait, can one of them be Ultralord?).

Nope, sorry, Sheen, but I think you will like this one. (Ok, then, let's the fic begin!).

FIGHTING ALONE, NO MORE.

A Jimmy Neutron's fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

For a genius, I can be really stupid sometimes.

I told everyone that I could do this alone. I have the best back-up team any scientist can ever dream, and yet I told them to allow me to do this by myself. "Just a routine mission," I said. Only yours truly can even consider calling a trip to one of Jupiter's moons to pick up mineral samples a "routine mission." Now, because of that mistake, I have to stay hidden inside this cave, after being almost turned into a pulp by two of my most dangerous enemies, who are looking for me on the outside right now. If they kill me, I can only blame myself.

It was actually a huge surprise to see these guys again. I'm almost 22 years old now, and hadn't faced Meldar or any of the clowns from the League of Villains since I turned 14. Meldar and my other alien enemies are (or supposed to be) locked in a special prison in the furthest side of the galaxy, guarded by some of the best warriors from a dozen worlds, including Gorlock and Tameran, while Calamitous and the other human ones are either on Belle Reeve or Stryker Island. Imagine my surprise when I saw Meldar aiming at me with one of his energy balls while I was picking some samples. I hardly dodged that attack, and, when I tried to retreat to my ship, it was blasted in front of my eyes by The Junkman, who had more firepower on each of his arms than most Earth's armies. I had a major fight with them, and it was almost a miracle I survived long enough to use one of my research-battle suit's devices to escape.

Meldar really planned this attack carefully. He waited until I was more than a million miles away from anyone that might help me, and got help just in case. The weapons that The Junkman is using must be extremely powerful to damage that way, my ship, and my suit. I know the material was strong enough to resist a direct missile attack (it did it once). If I survive this, I must bring one of those guns home so Bruce and I can analyze it, and find a way to fight this weaponry if we face it again.

Bruce is the guy who contacted me to offer me this job in first place, when I was just 19. He is as serious as Sheen is wacky, but is used to work along with youngsters, and nobody respects your skills as much as him. I might be a genius, but Bruce is brilliant as well; he can give me a run for my money in more than one subject. He is, surely, one of the most perfect human specimens around; the peak of physical and mental condition. His analysis skills are second to no one, even if he is checking a crime-scene, alien technology, or an enemy's abilities. He double checks all my inventions before I make them, looking for any failure or weakness, and I make all kind of cool devices for him and his own particular team. If I'm alive right now, it's because of the cloaking device he helped me design, allowing me to escape right in front of Meldar and The Junkman's un-existing noses.

Now I had rested a little, it's time to do something to ask for help. Obviously, I can't contact my friends by radio. It would take a long time for them to pick up the message, and is quite possible that my enemies had found me on first place by tracking my communicator's signal. However, I'm sure they don't know about a new ability I have, thanks to another of my teammates. I relax my muscles, and take a big breath. Then, I concentrate as hard as I can, using every single bit of brain's power to send a cry for help, directed to the only sentient being on the Solar System that might be able to receive it from this distance.

J'onn is like the backbone of our little team. He is a very serious and caring guy, and, even if he isn't like any of us, is like a big brother or a second parent to most. He started teaching me how to develop telepathic abilities since I joined; it seems I'm one of the few humans with enough cranial capacity to learn this technique without preparing my mind since my childhood, and no, I'm not showing off. I don't have enough energy for that.

I keep the effort for as long as I can. After a few minutes, I stop because of the headache I usually get when I try this for a long time; Cindy always says that any little headache for me is like a Canada-sized migraine for anyone else, and right now, I agree with her. I just hope J'onn had received that message, because I am extremely tired after sending it. If my foes find me right now, I'm as good as dead.

While I try to recover as much strength as I can, I do what I always do every time it seems I'm going to take the dirty nap for good. I think about my Cindy. She joined the team shortly after I did, as a back-up member. At first, this really freaked me out, because Cindy isn't the kind of girl who stays ringside, but the one who leads the charge. Luckily, Diana and Shayera had done a great job training her, and now she is almost in Bruce's league when it comes to hand to hand fighting. Of course, being the supporting boyfriend I am, I designed some gadgets and non-lethal weapons for her, enough to stop a bull elephant... or a dozen, as she did six months ago. I could had brought her with me, since she likes space-traveling as much as I do, but she just had a very hard mission yesterday, alongside Wally and Diana, one of those "I can't believe I'm alive now" kind of assignments (on the bright side, they saved Berlin), so I decided she should take a rest. I already know what she's going to do if I see her again; first, she is going to look at me dead-worried, then yell a lot because of my stupidity, and, finally, kiss me in a way that melts my brain and heart as no other girl can do it.

Seriously, I don't know what I would do without her. She is all to me, the only woman I had really loved in my life, and the only I'll ever love this way; and, considering I work alongside Diana, one of Earth's most gorgeous ladies ever, that's saying a lot.

Now that I think about it, there's another person that might be able to catch my message... of course, only if she is meditating. A year after Cindy and I joined the team, we greeted Rae and her boyfriend Gar; they used to work with Bruce's stepson, and he decided they were now prepared enough to join us. They are about my age, and I usually hang around and work with them perfectly, even if sometimes Rae confuses me; her abilities aren't hard to figure, but her power source is an enigma for any scientist. Gar is a great guy, and reminds me Sheen a lot. Sometimes, on our free time, they double date with me and Cindy. They also got some extra benefits from J'onn, just like me. Rae's abilities are related to her emotions, and he taught her some new relaxation and meditation's techniques, so she can express her feelings more freely; that allowed her to love Gar back without any risk. And Gar had learned a lot, too. I once told him about Poultra, and, on our next mission, he scared the heck out of a dozen thugs by turning himself into the dreadful giant chicken; describe the guy any animal of any planet, or even a mythological one, and you'll see a green version of it. I could have brought them with me, of course, but, again, it was just routine, and today they had monitor's duty.

My thoughts are interrupted by a tremor. Next thing I know, the whole cave starts collapsing; they found me! I force my jet boots to blast out of the place before it becomes my grave. I do it, barely, only to find Meldar shooting some energy volts at me. I prepare my sonic disruptor (one of my few still functional weapons), but then I feel four shots at my back, courtesy of The Junkman. Before I can do anything, Meldar hits me right on my chest, and sends me to the ground. I hardly can breath. They got me.

I'm lying on my back, watching the red sky of this satellite. I can see Meldar and The Junkman approaching, looking at me with twisted smiles; they start discussing who will give me the last shot (knowing them, I think they'll both blast me at the same time). I start praying for my soul when I see it. Is a bright white circle right above us; fortunately, they hadn't noticed it. Is a boom-tube, alien technology Bruce and I adapted for most of our vehicles to travel long distances in a snap; that's how I arrived here on first place. J'onn got my message, and is sending help. Then, I see a figure flying out of the tube. It's Him. Despite the huge pain I'm feeling, I can't help but smile.

My enemies look at me, confused. When Meldar asks me why I'm smiling, my answer is simple, a little corny, and sounds like a trick you do to distract someone, but I'm never tired of hearing it. "Look... up in the sky." They both turn around to look above them, and gasp. Of course, they know it's Him. Everybody recognizes that blue and red outfit and the symbol on His chest; just a single red letter from earthling's alphabet inside a yellow pentagon, but is a universal symbol of truth, peace, and justice, and the power to support them. Just like Bruce sometimes is more a shadow than a man, He is a force of nature. He is my friend. And is extremely angry.

Meldar shots a blast at Him, enough to reduce a tank to debris, but it barely moves Him; meanwhile, The Junkman runs away while looking for something on his suit's compartments. Meldar prepares another attack, this one obviously more powerful than the previous. I mutter a silent "Cufflinks," that I hardly hear myself, but He hears it perfectly, and understands immediately. Before Meldar can attack again, He moves faster than a speeding bullet, and grabs the diamond-shaped generators on Meldar's sleeves before he can even blink. I can't see his face from my position, but I'm pretty sure he is sweating bullets. My friend moves in front of Meldar, and gives him a so-called gentle hit with His index finger; is strong enough to send my enemy to the other side of the hill we are now.

I hear The Junkman's laugh, and both my friend and I turn around to look at him. "Junkman" isn't a glamorous title, but suits him perfectly; he travels around the galaxy picking up everything he thinks might be valuable, from wrecked space ships to lost astronauts. Right now, he is holding something on his upper right hand that can give him the victory on this fight; I recognize a green glowing rock, about the size of a baseball that, on Earth's underworld, worths almost 50 times more than gold. At this moment, it's my enemy most prized possession.

Fortunately, this is a situation I had been ready for a long time. There's a device in my suit even more shielded than my energy and life-support systems. I activate it, and everything in the 3 miles around us is covered by a blue light for a few seconds. This is one of my best inventions ever, the Neutronic Radiation's Eliminator; I originally designed it to get rid of nuclear wastes on a safe way. To avoid the whole scientific explanation, I'll just say it turns almost every bit of radiation into a light wave, totally harmless and with no traces at all. My friend takes advantage of the situation, and knocks out cold The Junkman before the green alien can realize he was holding a useless black rock.

Finally, I can breath with relief, even if my chest feels on fire when I do it. I must have at least 3 fractured ribs, my head hurts worst than ever, can hardly feel my limbs, and my back is killing me... but besides that, I feel fine, really. I move my head to look at Him while he approaches to me. I work with Him on a regular basis, and He had gone to my home and Cindy's on his civilian identity a number of times for dinner, like all our friends had, even Bruce (Wally and Gar are as crazy for my mom's pies as my dad); but we still feel excited like 10 years-old kids when we look at Him.

He has a way to look and talk to you that makes you feel so little and insignificant, and, at the same time, as the most important person in the world. This man has god-like powers, enough to take over any planet, but He chose to serve and protect us; He isn't a ruler, but a servant. All He had ever done is try to make the world, and even the galaxy, a better place for everyone. In more than one way, He is the most human of all of us.

He kneels aside me to take a better look at my injuries; doesn't really need to do it, since He can see a grain of sand from the stratosphere, but does it to look at me face to face. He smiles, and then says,"Nice last second rescue, Jimmy. Thank you."

Typical of Him. He just saved my butt, and is the one thanking me. I have to chuckle at this, even if it hurts. It also hurts to talk, but I most do it now.

"Same here, Clark."

The next minutes are a blur for me. I'm now resting inside my spaceship, or what is left of it, lying in the bed I installed for this kind of emergencies (luckily, it's almost intact). The motors are totally destroyed, so Clark will carry me and our prisoners through the boom-tube. I move my head slightly to my left, and see Meldar and The Junkman, both unconscious and tied with metal bars that Clark grabbed from the ship's remains; I'm sure he once was a boy scout, because the knots are perfectly done.

While we travel through the tube, I keep my eyes on my enemies. Remember that I felt really stupid for making this travel alone? Well, I had realized I'm never alone, and my foes should had known it too. They thought they were attacking little Jimmy, the kid that always tried to save the world without any help. But I had changed. Now, besides Cindy and my old gang from Retroville, I have another wonderful group of people supporting me. They are the best that many worlds can offer. Being part of this team is a great honor. Calling them my friends, is an even bigger pleasure.

I am James Issac Neutron.

Technological and Scientific Officer of The Justice League.

THE END.

So, what do you guys think? (The Justice League? Ultra cool! Sure, they aren't Ultralord, but are close enough!). Glad you liked it, compadre.

I hope all of you guys reading had enjoyed this little fic. Oh, and I most do a second disclaimer. (A second? Isn't one enough?). Not in this case; all the characters, besides Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and the villains, that appeared, or were mentioned on the fic, are property of DC comics, and Warner Brothers.

That's all. Please, leave a review before leaving, and... (Let me say it, please!) Sure, why not?

(Keep the good writing.)


End file.
